


Art Dad is Disappointed Dad

by Swagphia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Art Club, Art Teacher is Art Dad, Challenges, Gen, He also gets akumatized, Original Akuma, art room, dares, he is very disappointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Art Dad gets disappointed and gets akumatized.
Relationships: Art Club & Eachother
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Art Dad is Disappointed Dad

“I bet I can walk on my hands longer than you!” Alix shouted at Kim.

“I’ll take you up on that bet!” Kim yelled right back, already getting on his hands, Alix quickly followed suit. 

“Um, kids, you shouldn’t be here if you aren’t going to do something artistic.” Mr. Carracci tried as the teenagers began to get louder. It was futile however as soon the whole art room was cheering on either Kim or Alix.

As the two were walking around, Kim accidentally knocked over a painting Nathaniel had been working on, Mr. Carracci had helped Nathaniel branch out to other forms of drawing as it would help him gain more experience, but now the painting Nathaniel had worked so hard on was ruined. The paint hadn’t yet dried, so it was a mess. As everyone stared in horror, nobody noticed the akuma heading towards Mr. Carracci.

**“Ah, such feelings of… Disappointment? Ah whatever, fly away my little akuma and evilize him!”**

Mr. Carracci, now Dissadad rose. “KIM! I just want you to know, I’m not mad… I’m just disappointed.”

The entire art room gasped as Kim looked down in shame. 

“Aw fuck, I messed up” He mumbled. 

“Did I just hear a curse word, young man!” Dissadad asked, voice getting stricter.

Marinette quietly sneaks out as Dissadad begins to scold Kim about how curse words are rude things to say.

After the long rant is over, Dissadad looks over the group and asks if they learned the danger of using curse words. They all quickly nod their heads. Just then, Ladybug came crashing through the window.

“SUP BITCHES!”

Dissadad gives her a Look and she immediately wilts, regretting all of her choices in life. 

Ladybug quickly gets over it though and attacks Dissadad. 

“Now young lady hasn’t anyone ever told you not to attack people,” Dissadad asks.

**“GET LADYBUG’S MIRACULOUS”**

“Now, now HawkMoth, it’s not nice to steal. Stealing is wrong.” Dissadad says as he prepares to lecture HawkMoth. Ladybug uses the distraction to grab his akumatized object, she breaks it and purifies it quickly.

“W-What happened?” Mr. Carracci asks dazedly, holding his head. He looks around before a look of realization crosses his face, “Oh no! Was I akumatized! Did I attack my k-students!” 

Ladybug gently holds out her hand and eases him up, “Everyone is fine” She reassured him.

“Wait, where’s Marinette?” Marc asks, looking around.

“O-OH! SHE SNUCK OUT AND TOLD ME THERE WAS AN AKUMA! DON’T WORRY SHE’S SAFE!” Ladybug exclaims frantically. 

The room looks a little more relaxed after that. Marinette comes back and they eventually get back to normal. However, there was still one more question that Kim asked, “So has Mr. Carracci adopted us or something?”

**Author's Note:**

> join the NathMarc discord that has a lot of Art Club shenanigans: https://discord.gg/qDxDGf


End file.
